Never Wake a Sleeping Transformer
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: Have you ever thought about what would happen if certain Autobots/Decepticons woke up other Autobots/Decepticons? Well...wonder no longer, I give you a fic containing different Transformers' reactions to being woken up in not-so-peaceful ways! :D Sorry...this summary is a fail, just read it to really understand what is happening. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS! **__**I have decided to write a quick little one-shot drabble in order to just have something to do while I'm waiting for my parents to wake up from their naps. :P so forgive the complete craziness, but, well, that's what I am known for hopefully. C: P: so…I give you…CRACK! :D**_

_**ONTO THE DRABBLE! **_

* * *

"JAZZ, SUNSTREAKER!"

"HE'S ONTO US SUNNY! WE GOTTA BOLT!" Jazz's voice echoes throughout the otherwise quiet bas as him and Sunny bolt across the hangar to the exit of NEST base.

"WE'VE AWAKEN THE BEAST!" Sunstreaker howls as he follows the saboteur at a swift pace.

"Told you we shouldn't have smacked Ratchet with his own wrench!" Jazz snaps a little quieter than before.

"But that old medic needs to know what pain that evil tool of his causes!" Sunny hisses back as they hide behind a large trash bin outside the base.

"Yeah, but couldn't we have smacked him when he WASN'T asleep?" Jazz huffs and plops his aft down next to Sunny.

Sunstreaker considers this. "Oh, yeah…why didn't we do that?"

Jazz gives Sunstreaker a sideways glance and raises an optic ridge from under his blue glasses. "Because some simple-minded mech said that it would be funnier if we did it while he was sleeping."

Sunny gives the saboteur a weird glance. "Who would be so stupid as to suggest- oh, right." Sunny looks down and draws circles in the dirt, his shame obvious.

Jazz snickers and leans against the wall. "Looks like he's given up on pursuing us."

"Trust me kid, I don't give up that easily." Ratchet growls from the other side of the garbage bin.

"Slag…" Sunny mumbles to Jazz.

"No kidding." Jazz mumbles back.

Now, dear reader, before I go on with what is about to happen next I will go ahead and tell you that Ratchet gave the two trouble-makers a five-second head start, so now that I have bored you with these details back to the story.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Jazz and Sunstreaker chant loudly as they run through the woods with a seething CMO on their heels with his wrench of death ready to be chucked at their helms.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO I WILL DO SO MANY HORRID THINGS TO YOU MEGATRON WILL BE RUNNING SCARED!" Ratchet snarls as he continues his chase.

"Man, Megatron is already terrified of that cranky medic." Jazz whispers to Sunstreaker as they pause for a brief moment before continuing their frantic sprint through the woods.

Sunstreaker snickers. "Better hope that that cranky medic didn't hear you."

"THIS CRANKY MEDIC CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING!" Ratchet growls from behind them.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RATCHET!?" Jazz screams after smacking into a tree and falling on his aft.

Sunny doesn't notice when Jazz falls until Ratchet is right on the saboteur and turns around. "JAZZ! NOO!" Sunny begins to run back to his friend in hopes of maybe freeing him from Ratchet.

"NO! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" Jazz shouts as a furious Ratchet drags the saboteur into the shadows of the forest.

"JAZZ!" Sunny shouts in an overdramatic manner and falls to his knees. "CURSE YOU RATCHET!"

Now don't worry, dear reader, Jazz is alright despite how many times Ratchet nailed him in the helm with his wrench. Sunny, however, is still traumatized over what happened and even being smacked in the helm multiple times hasn't snapped him out of it. He is such a drama queen, isn't he?

* * *

_**Well, there is my first one-chapter drabble and I hope you enjoyed my randomness in this. ^^ Haha! Keep an eye out for more like these because my brain is full of ideas that I need to let out, this was just one of my not-so-good ideas that I just wanted to get rid of. P: So, until next time, BYEEEEEE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I said that this fic was just a one-chapter drabble but a reviewer suggested a quite hilarious idea and I had to act on it. :3 So I present my new Never Wake a Transformer series! :D Haha! So please review and give me new suggestions for who should wake up who. ;3 So onto the newest chapter! BUMBLEBEE AND SIDESWIPE! :D**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Psssst! BEE! PSSSSSST!" Sideswipe whispers from across the hangar to the yellow scout, who was happily humming to himself before an annoying "psssssst!" filled his audios.

Bumblebee sighs and turns towards the direction the psssssting was coming from. Yes, I know, psssssting is not a real word, but I could really care less at this moment so quit staring at the screen like an idiot and continue reading. Anyway, Bumblebee narrows his optics in order to try to make out Sideswipe's odd shape from the other side of the hangar. That poor yellow scout has never really had the best optics. "What do you want Sides?"

"Come HERE!" Sideswipe gestures wildly for Bee to come towards him and nearly smacks himself in the helm.

Bumblebee sighs again and decides to humor the silver mech. "As I just asked, what do you want Sides?"

Sideswipe looks frantically around the base in search of anyone who might hear him and then gestures again for Bumblebee to lean closer. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What something do you need help with exactly?" Bumblebee crosses his arms over his chest plate and raises an optic ridge.

"I need help to wake up Ironhide." Sideswipe snickers evilly.

Bumblebee takes a moment or so to process what the demented twin just said. "You, want to wake up IRONHIDE, are you insane!?"

Sideswipe pauses a moment and considers this question. "Some might say so."

"Why would I help you with such a suicidal mission?" Bumblebee hisses softly just in case anyone could hear them.

"Because, you're my buddy and buddies don't let other buddies go on suicidal missions alone." Sideswipe says with a bright grin.

"Were you dropped on your helm when you were a sparkling?" Bee asks flatly.

Sideswipe's optics widen in shock. "How did you know that?!"

Bee raises an optic ridge. "Call it a hunch, now back to you waking up Ironhide; what kind of sick viruses have you contracted that would cause you to get such a ludicrous idea?"

Sideswipe shrugs. "I don't know, it just happens I guess."

"Uh huh, well, to answer your previous question as to whether I will help you or not, no."

* * *

_**Two seconds later…**_

* * *

Two pairs of bright blue optics appear under Ironhide's bed as the aforementioned weapons specialist lay snoring in a deep stasis. One pair of optics looks over each side of the room to make sure no one else was in there before the frames of Sideswipe and Bumblebee crawl out from under the bed.

"I don't know how you talked me into this, Sideswipe." Bumblebee says in a hushed tone to the silver mech beside him.

"It's actually pretty easy to persuade you, Bee, just threaten to tell Ratchet about your little _accident _last month and you'll do whatever anyone wants." Sideswipe says harshly, but still somehow manages to remain quiet.

Bumblebee squeaks softly in embarrassment and looks down. "Can we just get this over with?"

"With pleasure, heh heh." Sideswipe chuckles lowly to himself as he pulls out the biggest foghorn anyone has ever seen and holds it right at Ironhide's visible audio receptor. "Cover your audios, Bee, and prepare to make a run for it."

Bumblebee happily complies and mutes his audio receptors and starts to slowly slink back to the door.

Sideswipe begins to slowly put pressure on the trigger of the horn and then jams the trigger and a loud BOOM fills the tiny room and the two young mechs barely make it out the door before an extremely upset Ironhide grabs his cannons and storms out the door shouting ferociously. "SIDESWIPE!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the main hangar where Sides and Bee ran to…**_

* * *

"Primus, Sideswipe, you could've said that that was an extremely LOUD foghorn!" Bee hisses at the silver mech as they hide behind the couch.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sideswipe smirks and throws the foghorn on the ground outside of Prowl's office.

"It's all about fun with you, isn't it?" Bumblebee spits venomously.

Sides shrugs. "Pretty much, but that's because I was never taught otherwise."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bee snorts.

Sides shrugs yet again and looks over his shoulder to see a very upset Ironhide tearing the hangar apart in search of them. "Uh, Bee, maybe we should find another hiding spot."

Bumblebee looks over his shoulder as well and sees Ironhide throw Hot Rod out of his way and part of the yellow scout is ready to surrender. "For once, Sideswipe, I agree with you."

As the two slink past the raging mech, Optimus catches sight of them in the corner of his optic and sighs. "I never saw them."

Once the two have escaped to the last place Ironhide would ever look, Bumblebee finally addresses the strange looks him and Sides are receiving from Ratchet and Red Alert. "We woke up Ironhide with a foghorn, okay?!"

Ratchet shakes his helm and sighs. "And why would you come here to escape that mech?"

"Because the med-bay is the last place Ironhide would ever expect us to be, and I think it's because he knows we try to avoid you at all costs." Sideswipe answers, a little too happily I might add.

"Right, Red Alert, see to it that Ironhide is escorted here as soon as possible. I have finished the repairs on his canons and I am sure he would like them back." Ratchet says smoothly, while giving Sides and Bee a cold glare in the process.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…**_

* * *

"I will have your helms served to me on a silver platter!" Ironhide snarls at Sideswipe and Bumblebee when he sees them sitting bound and gagged on an operating table in the middle of the med-bay. I'd rather not go into the details as to how they got that way, too much that happened all at once and I'd rather not recall all the details.

"That can be arranged." Ratchet says darkly while taping his wrench against his palm.

Sides and Bee exchange worried glances and if they weren't gagged they would be screaming like little sparklings as Ratchet and Ironhide both approach the table, both of them having deadly glints in their optics.

Now don't worry dear reader, everything is alright. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were not hurt horribly bad, but they were taught a valuable lesson, but I doubt Sides will take that lesson to spark and return to doing what he does best; annoying the slag out of anyone and everyone who happens to be unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. So with that, I bid you adieu.

* * *

_**WHOOP! Well, there you have it, the second chapter of my newest Transformers Fic! Hope you enjoyed! And remember, I need ideas for new chapters so either shoot me a PM or review and tell me your wonderful idea! So until next chapter, BYYEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
